1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for producing dithionites, and more particularly, to a process for producing dithionites by using hydroquinones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dithionites have a powerful reducing action on many materials, and are useful industrial chemicals which may be used as an auxiliary agent for dyeing, bleaching agent or the like.
Dithionites have been produced by various known processes such as zinc process, amalgam process, sodium formate process and the like. The present invention provides a completely new process for producing dithionites.